Salvation One
Salvation One is the main antagonist of the Starbord Crusaders arc and sworn enemy of Zachary Higgins. She is a super-adapting android with the capability for mass destruction. Appearance Salvation One's humanoid exoskeleton is very sleek and polished, modeled after the build of an adult female, with very little jagged edges or nicks and scratches to the overall look. The head unit is simplistic in design, but with two very distinct and intimidating photoreceptors that make it stand out. Personality On the outside, Salvation One is depicted as cold, calculating, and distant, preferring to talk to her subjects in an unenthusiastic and uncaring tone, but her internal databanks show a deep love and devotion to her creator Theodore, and a deep-seeded hatred towards his wife, March, and son, Zachary. History Early Life Work on S1 had officially completed on April 8th, 1998, when Theodore was living on Earth with March, his wife and soon-to-be-mother of his child. S1 was created with the purpose of building an android that was capable of adapting to and replicating absolutely anything. When S1 had spent six years living with who was basically her surrogate father, Theodore, her algorithms automatically replicated the feeling of love, a feeling that would normally be complicated to program but was achievable thanks to the advanced algorithms of S1's CPU. In essence, because of her understanding of human emotion, she had gained what could be considered a "soul". She felt great affection to Theodore, which he recipricated, but that was threatened when Zachary was born into the world. Now, with Theodore shifting more of his time taking care of his infant son, S1 picked up on another human emotion: jealousy. S1 had attempted multiple times to dispatch the infant Zach and his mother because of her belief that they threatened the relationship between her and Theodore. Once Theodore had realized that S1 was attempting to kill the two because she was so devoted to him, he realized that the only way his family would be safe was for him to leave Earth. S1, undoubtedly, followed him into space, where she remained searching for him for a very long time. Journey through Space and Acquisition of the Time Stone S1's search for Theodore through the vastness of space can be best described as vague and mysterious, as not many people know exactly what she did, although there were many reports of sightings: particularly sightings of a sleek, female-like android floating through space. In one of her searches however, she came across a peculiar object: the Time Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones which control a facet of reality. She kept the Stone for herself, travelling back to Earth. Starbord Crusaders Travelling back to Earth, S1 acquired the Sumitomo Fudosan Roppongi Grand Tower in Tokyo, Japan to use for her own grand schemes. Then, thanks to the "soul" she had gained through the understanding of human emotion, she was able to afflict March Higgins with the Suhtakka's Kiss of Death, essentially urging Zach to come and find the devilish robot. Then, she enlisted the aid of multiple assassins to kill Zach, such as Yoshikage Kira and Vanilla Ice, testing him to see if he was worthy of being obliterated by the Time Stone's power. Then, finally, after the team of heroes had arrived to her headquarters, she absorbed the power of the Time Stone to become Salvation Two. However, even with the power of the Time Stone absorbed into her body, she was not able to kill Zachary Higgins, who bested her in combat thanks to the help of his friends Olivia and Kherrack, as well as the aid of Josuke and The Runner. Abilities As Salvation One Ability Assimilation Salvation One's base ability is to replicate the powers and abilities of whatever being or inanimate object that is imbued with it. While it is a simple task of absorbing the power, the flaw in her ability to absorb powers is that it is difficult for her to get used to them. Adaptability Salvation One is built with a number of features that allow her to be adaptable under any dangerous circumstance, such as a Chameleon Display that maps a texture over her entire body that matches the environment, or Metal Transmutation, which allows her to change the mechanical makeup of her robotic body accordingly. This is completely autonomous. As Salvation Two As noted in the Ability Assimilation section, Salvation One is still getting used to the power of the Time Stone she absorbed and thusly cannot use her abilities to full potential. Time Stop Salvation Two is able to stop time, for a total of 5 seconds. At this time everything except her is completely frozen, and whatever damage she inflicts within the frozen time carries over to when time resumes. Timeline Assimilation Salvation Two is able to rip specific beings from alternate timelines into her own. Rewind Salvation Two is able to rewind time, but only within the perimeter of 10 to 20 minutes. Time Acceleration Salvation Two is able to accelerate time, but, like with her Rewind ability, only within the perimeter of 10 to 20 minutes at a time. Trivia Salvation Two's design is based off that of The World, the Stand of the main antagonist from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders. Category:Antagonists